


All Alone on Christmas

by QuickedWeen



Series: Small Doses [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boxer Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Louis pulled up to the large brick building and parked his car. He had been to this building countless times in the last year, but he had never seen it like this. The facade was completely dark.Not knowing what to expect, he reached into his bag and grabbed his wallet and phone, stuffing them in the pocket of his joggers. Liam had told him to dress comfortably, so he had. But, it didn’t look like Liam was here.It didn’t look like anyone was here.OR Louis gets a very special surprise for his birthday.





	All Alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpled_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

_I wanna know_  
_Where do lonely hearts go?_  
_Because nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas_

 _I'm all grown up but I'm the same you'll see_  
_I'm writing this letter 'cause I still believe_  
_Dear Santa I've been good this year_  
_Can't you stay a little while with me right here?_

❅ ❅ ❅

Louis pulled up to the large brick building and parked his car. He had been to this building countless times in the last year, but he had never seen it like this. The facade was completely dark.

Not knowing what to expect, he reached into his bag and grabbed his wallet and phone, stuffing them in the pocket of his joggers. Liam had told him to dress comfortably, so he had. But, it didn’t look like Liam was here.

It didn’t look like anyone was here.

Louis was a bit disappointed, and confused, if he was honest. Today was his birthday, and Christmas Eve, but more importantly his birthday. He was lonely, missing his boyfriend, and had wanted to wallow in his bitter loneliness. Liam had called him, insisting that Louis come help out, and he hadn’t taken no for an answer.

When Louis had pressed him for details of what exactly he would be helping out with, Liam hadn’t provided them, which had gotten Louis’ imagination running, and his hopes up.

He thought maybe it was a surprise birthday party for him with all their friends, but then Liam had told him to dress comfortably, and Louis had seen all of their friends all over Snapchat and Instagram posting pictures with their families, so he had been disappointed all over again.

It reminded him of that stupid song Harry had been listening to for the past month. Early in December there had been a rerun of this Christmas special Harry had apparently watched last year before they started dating. The special was called “Diva’s Holiday” and there had been performances by every famous diva they could find. Harry loved any kind of music and female empowerment so he had been entranced. At least that was how his sister Gemma told the story.

When this Christmas came around, out came the CD that had been recorded of the special. Harry played this one song over and over again called “All Alone on Christmas,” that had featured three singers. Louis couldn’t remember their names.

Louis hadn’t been able to see Harry lately at all, and he was feeling the effects. They had known for at least two months that Harry would have to be in London tonight, but knowing hadn’t made it any easier.

Louis was privately being properly melodramatic about it, but he hadn’t wanted Harry to feel badly so he had held it in. He never thought he would be the kind of person to get weepy and forlorn because he couldn’t be with his partner on Christmas, but here he was.

Harry’s flat had a window in the kitchen that looked out over the little area where residents parked their cars, and more than once Louis had caught himself staring up at Harry, watching him dance around his kitchen while he made dinner.

Somehow during the past few weeks, each time Louis came over, by the time he made it up to the door of Harry’s flat, that stupid “All Alone on Christmas” song was blasting out of Harry’s speakers.

Louis smiled to himself and shook his head eyeing the front steps of the building. He missed Harry.

Liam calling Louis up and forcing him to go to Harry’s place of work when he could be home with some hot chocolate and a Christmas movie was not helping.

He sighed and climbed the front steps. Reaching for the door handle, he found it locked. He sighed again and dug out his keys, picking out the one that would open the front door of Vitality Fitness.

Louis pushed the front door of the gym open. It was still pitch black inside.

“Liam?” He called out. No answer.

“Hello?” Still nothing.

He turned a bit to the right and that was when he saw - and heard - it. There was a small sliver of light coming from around the doorway of the consultation room and Louis could barely hear the soft strain of music. Sounded Christmasy.

Liam must be in there. Louis wasn’t sure why he had the door shut, but he must have a reason.

Louis approached the door, and it wasn’t until he was pushing it open that he heard what song it was. He couldn't escape it, honestly, it wasn't a popular song. The only person he knew who listened to it was Harry.

_...Because nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas…_

What?

Louis pushed the door open completely and his knees went weak. There, laid out on the massage table was his boyfriend. Lying on his stomach. Completely naked.

“Baby,” Louis swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was choked up from surprise, arousal, and pretty much every other emotion he could imagine.

“Lou?” Harry turned his head as much as he could to look over his shoulder. He already sounded wrecked.

“I’m here,” Louis replied as he rushed forward towards the table. The lights were on, but dim, Harry had Christmas music playing softly from his phone, and there were candles everywhere. Louis laid his bare hand on the warm skin of Harry’s calf.

Harry’s leg twitched and he moaned low in his throat. Harry must be so overwhelmed; had to have done it to himself when he was getting himself ready. They had talked about it before, how Harry would get consumed with thoughts of being good for Louis, and he could work himself up into a state of arousal, take himself halfway under to the place he went when they played like this.

Harry didn’t get up off the table to greet him, though. He was laying completely still like the good boy he was, but he could have said hello and given him a kiss first. They weren't officially playing yet, so things like speaking or noises weren't against the rules. Even when they did play, Louis liked hearing the little desperate noises and whimpers that Harry made too much to put that restriction on him often.

“Baby, aren’t you going to get up and say hello?”

“Can’t,” was all Harry said.

“Can’t?” Louis asked.

Instead of answering, Harry moved his arms, making a rattling sound. Louis knew that sound. It was the same as when he had Harry cuffed to their headboard in Louis’ flat. Harry had handcuffed himself to the massage table. _Holy shit._

After Louis had made it clear that he had known Harry gave him that practically X-rated massage before they got together, he had told Harry all about his fantasy from that day. Louis had tied Harry up and described - in detail - everything he had wanted to do to him on that massage table. Everything he thought about that day when Harry left the room and Louis had to wank and get off in order to even think about leaving.

Louis shut his eyes and dropped his head back trying to collect himself. He was getting steadily harder in his joggers. As he got into the right headspace, attempting to catch up, he looked around the room to take stock of what he had to work with. He located a small folded pile of fabric that must be Harry’s clothes. On top of it he saw both the key and spare for the handcuffs. Good.

Where Harry normally used massage oil that smelled like eucalyptus and lavender, tonight it smelled like cranberries, cinnamon, and nutmeg.

Louis smiled at the broad expanse of Harry’s back. That was his baby, festive even in a scene. He knew where he was going with this scene first.

Louis took his forefinger and tapped it right at the nape of Harry’s neck, making him shiver. He trailed the pad of his finger painstakingly slowly all the way down each and every bump in Harry’s spine.

Harry was an athlete. His limbs were long and graceful even if Harry was not. Louis knew just how strong Harry was. Harry could pin Louis to the wall with no effort or strain - he had before - which made his submission for Louis all the more beautiful. It was a gift that Harry gave to him, and Louis cherished it.

When he reached Harry’s tailbone, close to where he was sure Harry wanted him to touch, he stopped and lifted his hand away. He leaned down so that he was just outside Harry’s field of vision to whisper in his ear. “Are you my present, darling?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he rubbed his face against the white sheet that covered the padded table. He didn’t have the attachment on to put his face inside, but maybe this was better.

“Yeah, Daddy. Present,” Harry mumbled.

Louis reached up and threaded his hand through Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp and giving his hair a few good tugs as a reward.

Harry whimpered and ground his hips down against the table. Under normal circumstances, Louis would chastise him and tell him to stay still, but he couldn’t find it in him to punish Harry today. This was not a scene for punishment.

This was Louis’ birthday and it had gone very quickly from the worst to the best one he had ever had.

Louis left his hand in Harry’s hair, idly playing with it as he came around to the front of the table. He inspected Harry’s wrists where they were cuffed to the front legs. Harry had to have done it himself, so Louis wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

He kneeled down at the head of the table even though Harry’s face was still turned to the side and he slid one finger into each cuff.

“You okay, baby?”

Harry, still not looking at him, nodded with his cheek resting on the sheet.

“What’s your word?”

“Hazelnut,” Harry mumbled. God, he was really floating already.

“Or?” Louis prompted.

“Red.”

“Good boy. Kiss?” Louis stayed kneeling, adjusting his height so that their faces were level when Harry finally turned to look at him, puckering his lips. Louis gave him a kiss, but kept it brief.

Louis stood up again, and moved back around to the longer side of the table. Harry turned his head, watching him as Louis looked his fill of Harry’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, Hazza.”

Harry just looked at him with wide eyes before flicking his gaze down to see Louis hard in his joggers. Thank God for Liam and his advice to dress comfortably. Louis wasn’t sure how much Harry had told Liam about his plan, but it was clearly enough.

Harry licked his lips, and Louis smirked at him. They would get to that part when Louis was good and ready.

Making up his mind, Louis reached over for the Christmas massage oil that Harry had left out. He pumped some into the well of his palm, then gently tilted his hand over Harry’s back, watching the clear liquid fall down and pool between Harry’s shoulder blades.

Harry and the other massage therapist,  Rachel, had been teaching him a little bit about massage so he could help Harry out after his bouts. Harry had rendered him practically brain dead tonight already, but he did his best to recall everything he had learned.

As he studied the lithe strength in Harry’s muscles, he thought about everything that Harry had gone through in the past few months. He had been back and forth to London fairly often, holding meetings and negotiations for everything he needed to move up and become a professional boxer. Louis went with him as often as he could, but he loved his job at the nursery, and most of Harry’s business was conducted during the week, so it was tough.

With how stressed Harry had been it was no wonder he wanted to scene like this for Louis’ birthday. No wonder he wanted to go under, and had gone under so easily.

He spread the oil methodically into Harry’s shoulder blades, all over his back, down his legs. Louis touched Harry everywhere. Not an inch of skin was spared. Touching Harry was his favorite thing in the world, and if this was his birthday present, he was going to do as much of it as he possibly could.

Just as he was poised to pay attention to Harry’s glutes - an area he had avoided so far - that song came back on shuffle.

He couldn’t help it, he let the persona slip a little bit. “Hazza, just how many times is this song on the playlist?”

Harry was too far gone to answer properly, but he did let out a little giggle. How could Louis have been so blind?

“You’ve been planning this for weeks, haven’t you baby? Knew Daddy didn't want to be without you on his birthday. On Christmas. The song was a hint.” Louis moved back from the table a bit so he could see Harry's face, making sure to leave one hand on Harry at all times, because he knew it was grounding for Harry.

“Yeah, Daddy. Wanted this to be a surprise. Wanted it… special.” He was speaking in somewhat complete sentences, but his voice sounded totally wrecked.

Louis leaned down, tilting his head to the side so he could give Harry another kiss, taking his time to lick into Harry’s mouth. Taste him.

“Love you,” he whispered.

It had taken awhile for them to ease into the “Daddy” thing. They had started their relationship out playing, but neither of them really knew what it meant. So they had studied and learned together, making sure they were safe and careful. Eventually, they had a long discussion about their preferences and limits, and Harry had admitted to wanting to try calling Louis “Daddy.” Louis had never thought about it before, but he was willing to try anything especially if it meant giving Harry anything he ever wanted, so he had agreed to test it out.

All it had taken was one vulnerable and quietly whispered “Daddy,” and the arousal from the intense implication of taking care of Harry, had practically drowned him with its force.

Louis could feel his cock throbbing against his leg in his pants. He reached down to massage Harry’s bum, spreading his cheeks apart, finally giving Harry some of the contact that he craved.

Louis reached down to feel Harry’s balls; as soon as he touched his perineum Harry keened. Between the time it had taken Louis to get to Vitality, and the time he had spent getting his fill of touching him, Harry had to be as hard as he had ever been.

“Daddy,” he whimpered.

“Going to open you up. Promise.” Louis dragged his fingers up but didn’t move to enter Harry. Instead, Louis was inspired, and while Harry still tasted like Harry, without the artificial flavor of the oil, Louis darted his tongue out, licking once across Harry’s hole.

Vaguely he could hear Harry moan, but he did his best to ignore it for now. Louis concentrated on pushing his tongue over Harry’s entrance, and retracting it quickly in steady, even pulses. He could feel Harry lift his hips a bit, in miniscule little motions, chasing Louis’ tongue each time he pulled it away.

The problem with teasing in Harry this state was that it also teased Louis. He reached one hand down to push off his joggers and pants all in one go. It was a little difficult to manoeuvre with one hand, but he did his best to keep licking Harry at the same time.

He finally did have to let go of Harry so that he could pull his t-shirt over his head, but as soon as his hand left Harry’s skin, he made sure to whisper as many endearments as he could, reassuring Harry that he was there, even if Harry couldn’t see him or feel him.

Louis grabbed the massage oil, covering two of his fingers. He dragged the excess oil on the tips of his fingers over Harry’s hole before pushing one inside.

The muscle gave way easily.

“Did you get yourself ready for me, baby?”

Harry nodded.

“Talk to me, Hazza, want to hear your voice.”

“Prepped for you. Wanted to be ready for you to use-” he cut off on a moan as Louis added a second finger.

Dragging his fingers in and out of Harry as slowly and teasingly as he possibly could, Louis continued to stretch his hole.

“Ready, please, Daddy,” Harry cried out with more force behind his voice than he had so far this evening.

“Because you asked so nicely, baby, I’m going to give you what you want.”

Louis grabbed the Christmas scented oil and covered his cock. He gave himself a few quick tugs before he placed Harry’s legs the way he wanted them. Louis hiked one knee up onto the massage table and then threw his other leg up and over so that he was kneeling, straddling Harry’s closed legs that were laid flat.

As soon as Louis’ weight settled onto Harry’s body, Harry let out a deeply contented sigh. Like the weight of Louis on top of him was everything he had been waiting for all night.

Suddenly, Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He had barely touched his own cock once but it had opened the floodgates. The clawing need to be inside Harry as quickly as possible was rising.

He could still tease a bit, though.

Placing his hands on Harry’s glutes, Louis spread his cheeks apart so that he had a clear path, and pressed the tip of his cock into Harry. He pushed forward as slowly as he could possibly manage, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

Harry was mumbling underneath him, begging so prettily, his voice breathy and deep and desperate. Harry moaned as Louis bottomed out and kept himself as deep as he could. He tightened his knees, forcing Harry’s legs even closer together between them.

Slowly, he began to move. The angle was awkward, but Louis knew that trapping Harry’s legs in tandem with his already bound hands would send Harry into orbit.

He leaned forward on one hand right under where Harry’s arm was pulled away from his body in order to get a better angle. As soon as he shifted, it must have worked for Harry because his noises increased in volume and frequency. Harry was also probably getting plenty of friction from the sheet underneath him. That wouldn’t do.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Louis pulled out and moved to get off the table. Harry whined, and pulled his hands forcefully, fighting the restraints, like he wanted to reach behind him and keep Louis inside.

He was loud enough that Louis couldn’t let it slide. Louis hopped down off the table, but immediately leaned down so that Harry could meet his eyes.

“You’re being very naughty, Hazza. Almost think it’s on purpose.”

“No, Daddy. I’ll stop. Promise.” Harry whimpered.

“Okay, but only because Daddy doesn’t want to punish you tonight. Maybe just one little spank, though,” Louis said thoughtfully, right before he brought his hand down onto Harry’s arse cheek with a solid slap.

Harry gasped and his head shot up off the table, and Louis could see his handprint bloom pink and gorgeous across Harry’s pale skin. He had to momentarily grip the base of his own cock to try and stave off his orgasm. Harry was so beautiful when he got a spanking.

Louis reached out to soothe Harry’s bum, the skin there even silkier from the added massage oil. When he was satisfied, he moved his hands to grip Harry’s hips, one in each hand, and drew them upwards.

“Get your knees up under you, Hazza,” he said firmly. Harry scrambled to follow the directive, limited in movement by his bound hands. Louis watched until Harry got a little purchase on the table and had his knees firmly up under himself. Louis rubbed Harry’s legs to get the circulation back into them after they had been laid flat for so long.

Louis’ helpfulness turned once again to teasing when he reached between Harry’s thighs and barely brushed his cock with his hand. He could feel the precome dripping out of the tip of Harry’s cock and spread some of it down to get a firmer grip on Harry.

“I’m gon- going to come,” Harry choked out. Louis immediately pulled his hand off, and leaned over to press a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me,” he whispered.

Louis got back up on the table behind Harry, knees between Harry’s this time, and entered him again. With the better angle, he started at a much stronger pace and kept it steady, watching Harry’s body bounce underneath him.

When he felt as though Harry deserved it, Louis reached around his body and felt for his cock. He began to steadily wank him, and Harry began to murmur mindlessly. Louis could tell he was getting close again.

Knowing exactly what Harry wanted and what would push him over the edge, Louis leaned down further and began to bite lightly at Harry’s shoulder, where he had pressed kisses just moments ago. He made sure to nip at Harry shallowly, but sharply, so he could really feel it.

“Daddy- going to- I’m so close,” Harry moaned.

“Go on, baby, you can come.”

Louis continued to bite and whisper to Harry about how good he was being. He finally used his teeth in just the right spot, then immediately sucked hard to create a bruise there - hopefully low enough that it would be hidden under Harry’s no doubt ridiculous Christmas jumper tomorrow - and Harry came hard, spilling on the sheet beneath them.

Louis pulled out in case Harry was too sensitive, hopped down, and quickly went to the top of the table. Harry’s head was turned to the side, but he leaned as close to the edge of the table as he could, opening his lips to take Louis’ cock.

Harry gave a little kitten lick to Louis’ slit, and Louis was so on edge that just that little direct contact was almost enough to set him off. The angle was awkward but Harry managed to get his mouth around the head of Louis cock, and Louis began to gently thrust in small, controlled motions.

Harry looked so sated and relaxed from his orgasm, he had stopped trying to pull at the cuffs, and when his eyelids fluttered shut the whole evening caught up to Louis. He reached down to stroke his cock quickly.

His orgasm built in the base of his spine, and shot up his nerve endings until he was gripping Harry’s hair and spilling onto Harry’s tongue and lips. Louis leaned his weight on the table, hovering over Harry for another moment to get his bearings and let the feeling flood back into all of his limbs.

Harry was safely floating, so Louis quickly picked up the key for the cuffs and undid each hand. He moved Harry’s arms up and rubbed them a bit to get the blood circulating before laying them down next to his body on the table.

He opened the wall cabinet and grabbed a small fluffy white towel - the same size Jade had given him for that first fateful massage - and used it to wipe Harry carefully, until he was reasonably clean.

Gazing back and forth between Harry and his pile of clothes, Louis briefly debated trying to dress Harry again but decided against it. He dressed himself quickly because he was going to try and sit in the leather consultation chairs, and he didn’t love the feeling of his bare skin against the leather.

Once Louis had his joggers and t-shirt on, he brushed his hand over Harry’s cheek, using his thumb to caress his cheekbone.

“Wake up, sleepy head. Need your help,” Louis said soothingly as Harry began to open his eyes. The candles were still glowing in the room, and the music was still playing, so the environment wasn’t too harsh. Harry smiled up at him, and helped Louis flip his body over on the table.

He watched as Harry’s abs scrunched and he curled up a bit so that Louis could get one hand under his back and one under his legs. Louis had gotten much stronger since he had been training with Liam, so he could carry all of Harry’s weight, but not for very long distances. Thankfully the room was small.

He took a deep breath and lifted Harry’s form close to his body. He very carefully backed himself into the plush leather chair, drawing Harry in so that his head rested in the crook of Louis neck, his breath hot and damp on Louis’ skin above the edge of his t-shirt.

They sat like that for awhile. Louis combed his hand through Harry’s hair and thanked him endlessly for his wonderful birthday gift. Eventually, four Christmas songs later, Harry lifted his head and pressed their lips together, opening his mouth for Louis’ tongue almost immediately.

As they kissed, Louis couldn’t help but think about how much his life had changed since the very first time he sat in this same chair having his initial personal training consultation with Liam.

He thought about those first few months when he and Harry were at each other’s throats all the time, or actively avoiding each other, and he had to shake his head and laugh. Past Louis with his bruised and broken heart truly had no idea what he was missing out on.

In hindsight, he should have stopped putting up a fight much earlier than he did and taken Harry out on a fancy date; wined and dined him. He did that now for special occasions, but still. Should have done it earlier.

After tonight, Harry definitely had him beat for treatment on special occasions.

They broke apart from their kiss and Louis pressed his face into the crown of Harry’s head, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of his shampoo.

“Let’s go home, baby,” he said.

Harry snuggled deeper into Louis, still stark naked.

“None of that,” Louis chided. “My flat or yours?”

“Hmm…” Harry trailed off as he thought about the answer.

“If we go to mine, we can cuddle up in bed and watch a Christmas movie before we go to sleep,” Louis said.

Harry laughed lightly, “Alright.”

Louis rubbed his back, and assessed how Harry’s body moved when he got up off of Louis’ lap. He was a little wobbly, but that was to be expected. His movements were sure enough that Louis wasn’t worried about him being too far under to get out to the car.

While Harry was dressing, Louis did his best to gather up the sheets and towel they had used on the table. Once it was bundled, he handed it to Harry, and then reached for Harry’s other hand.

Just in case Harry was still a little lightheaded, Louis unlocked the pantry for the juice bar and grabbed Harry a protein bar, a water bottle, and an apple for the car ride home, stuffing the pockets of his own joggers and hoodie so that he didn’t have to let go of Harry’s hand.

They locked the front door of the gym and took everything out to the car with them. Louis threw the sheets in the back so they could wash them at home, as Harry settled into the passenger seat. Louis handed him the water and snacks and gave him a stern look to make sure he actually ate them to help get his equilibrium back.

Harry took a bite of the apple, smiling at Louis cheekily as he chewed, before Louis slammed his door shut and rounded the car to get in the driver’s seat.

They sat in comfortable silence and Harry kept one hand possessively on Louis’ thigh as he drove, dutifully eating his snacks with the other.

When they got to Louis’ flat, they went about their getting ready for bed routine as they normally did. Because Harry was covered in massage oil, Louis suggested that they hop in the shower. Harry had pouted, wanting to cuddle immediately, but Louis insisted.

He leaned against the tile wall of the shower and watched Harry bring his hands up to spread the body wash across his torso. Harry’s hair was drawn up in a cute little bun because he didn’t want to get it wet before bed.

Once again, Louis admired the strength in Harry’s form. His torso muscles were raised, and his biceps were rounded with muscle definition. He was so strong, and it still astonished Louis, took his breath away, when he thought about the different ways that Harry gave himself over to Louis. How much he trust he placed in Louis.

Louis could feel himself tearing up a bit, so he swapped places with Harry and popped under the spray. His shorter hair dried quicker than Harry’s, and it needed a wash, so he didn’t mind.

He and Harry made eye contact, and the corner of Harry’s mouth quirked up. Harry brought his body in closer and lifted his hands up to comb through Louis’ hair and help rinse the shampoo out faster.

They finished up, and while Louis was having a wee, Harry reached into the drawer that held his stuff in Louis’ wardrobe.

“Lou, can I borrow some pants? I’m out of clean ones here,” Harry called out softly.

“Sure, babe,” he replied. Harry had been back and forth between Manchester and London so often, and when he was in Manchester they switched back and forth between their own flats. It was no wonder Harry was out of clean boxers at Louis’.

Wrapped up in Louis’ fluffy duvet, they watched a cheesy Hallmark movie where Katie McGrath became a princess. Louis didn’t love this kind of movie, but Harry did, so he let him put it on content to lay there with him.

Harry drew a hand across Louis’ stomach, and rested his head on Louis’ chest. Louis was pretty sure Harry was out like a light even before the opening credits had finished.

Louis wasn’t sure how he was ever going to top this gift. Not to be competitive, not with something like this display of love and trust that tonight had been. No. More like, he wasn’t sure how he could show Harry just how much he loved him in return.

He looked again at Harry’s drawer. Maybe… That could work. Louis certainly felt ready. It had taken him awhile, even being with Harry, to open himself up to coupley stuff again. Harry had been so wonderful and never pushed or pressured him, understanding why Louis was so hesitant after his previous relationship had fallen apart, but it would certainly make their lives easier.

Louis was still contemplating the logistics of it as he drifted off to sleep.

❅ ❅ ❅

The grey light coming through Louis’ curtains was somehow bright the next morning. It had to be early.

They had shifted in the night so that he was spooning Harry from behind; they almost always ended up like that at some point when they slept in the same bed.

Louis laid his head back down on his pillow, but he needed a wee, so he carefully extracted his arm from underneath Harry and escaped to his bathroom.

The movement must have been enough that by the time he got back to the bed, Harry was blinking up at him. Louis had brushed his teeth, so he didn’t have any qualms about kneeling on the bed and giving him a kiss over the puffy blanket before he got back underneath it.

It was Harry’s turn to use the bathroom, so Louis resettled in bed and waited patiently. He lasted for as long as it took Harry to climb back under the covers before he launched himself at him, kissing all over his face.

“Holy shit, last night was amazing. God, Harry.”

Harry cackled out loud under Louis attack, pushing him off playfully. “You liked it?” He asked when they had settled down, eyes wide and vulnerable.

“Did I like it? Is that a serious question? I fucking loved it. Best birthday ever!” He cried out and popped a kiss roughly on Harry’s mouth. “You’re such a liar, though.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Louis shook his head, “No, no. No apologizing. Though, I’m not sure what you told Liam, and I’m not sure I _want_ to know.”

Harry let out one harsh laugh before he slapped his hand over his mouth to hold the sound in. “Yeah, maybe not,” he choked out.

They stayed in bed like that, chatting about how Harry’s meetings had gone in London, debriefing from the scene the night before, generally basking in a peaceful Christmas morning to themselves.

But it was still Christmas morning and by eight they were on their way to Doncaster to open presents with Louis’ family. When he thought Harry was going to be gone, he had planned to drive to Doncaster early and stay the night, but his mum had insisted he take the peace and quiet where he could find it. Liam had called him soon after, so he hadn’t had much time to feel put out about it, but now he knew it was because his mum probably knew about the plan to surprise him.

He shook his head as they pulled into his family’s driveway a little over an hour later.

 

Louis made it through all of the present unwrapping - it went fast with so many younger siblings - and just barely managed to make it through Christmas dinner before he couldn’t take it anymore. They were going to stay the night in Doncaster before heading to Cheshire in the morning, and he really wanted to talk to Harry have _the_ conversation he had prepared for before they went to bed. Louis fumbled with the pocket of his jeans to make sure the gift was still there.

“Hazza, can I talk to you for a second?” Louis said as low and as discreetly as he could. Harry’s gaze sharpened with curiosity at the nickname because it was one that Louis usually saved for more intimate moments.

“Who’s Hazza?” Doris called out, halting the chatter of the entire family around them. _Great_ , Louis thought.

“That’s what I call Harry sometimes, love,” he replied.

Lottie jumped in, noting, “I’ve never heard you call Harry that.” Harry blushed.

“I use it mostly in private,” Louis added through gritted teeth. He stood up from the couch, and dragged Harry with him into the smaller den next to the main living room, slamming the door behind him.

“God, I’m so sorry. I love them, I do, but sometimes my family can be a bit…” he trailed off.

Harry smiled at him. “That’s okay, Lou, what did you want to talk about?”

“Um, well.” He took a deep breath and went over the speech he had practiced in his head last night before he had fallen asleep. “First of all, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Are you breaking up with me?” Harry added warily.

“What? No! What?”

Harry grinned cheekily. “You’re just acting very odd,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, sorry. Just nervous.” Louis huffed out another breath. “Okay. I love you, and you’ve been dealing with so much lately, and you’re bound to keep traveling and stuff if you do decide to go through with going pro, and it doesn’t make much sense to have, like, two home bases, and I love you.”

Harry continued to smirk at him, “You’ve said that already.”

“I know. And I mean it,” he replied earnestly.

“Lou, are you trying to ask me to move in with you?” Harry asked on a laugh. He was definitely laughing at Louis.

“Yes, thank God.” He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

“Calm down, Lou,” Harry said. “Do you want to sit down. You really worked yourself up.”

“No, I’m good,” he reached into his jeans and pulled out his spare key. “I know you already have one of these, but I wanted to give you this. Symbolically.”

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thanks, babe.”

“So you will?”

“Of course, Lou. I practically already live there anyway, and I can break my lease in a week. Perfect timing, actually.” Harry shrugged. “And, I love you.”

Louis smiled up at Harry as he leaned down to give him a kiss.

“We’re going to live together,” Louis said in disbelief.

Harry rubbed a hand up and down on Louis’ bicep. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked leaving key questions unspoken.

It had been a little more than a year and a half since he and Nick had broken up, and he had kicked Nick out of their apartment. The same apartment he was now inviting Harry into.

But, from the beginning everything with Harry had been different. Nick had seemed like an open book at first, but had closed part of himself off - the part that led to him cheating on Louis, mainly. Harry, though, had started out closed off. And harsh. And argumentative. Once they got together, though, he had opened up to Louis like no one else ever had. Because he trusted Louis, and Louis trusted him.

“Yeah, darling. I’m definitely ready. Let’s move in together.” He stood on his tiptoes and gave Harry another kiss. They would move into Louis’ flat for now, and maybe one day, when they discussed the next step, they would find somewhere with even more space.

The next morning when they packed the car up with their newly opened gifts, Harry hopped in the driver’s seat. Louis was just getting settled when Harry hooked his phone up to the auxiliary cord and made the music blast with a very, very familiar saxophone line.

“Really, Hazza, this song? Again?”

Harry just smiled at him, widely. “Yep! I’ve had it on all my workout playlists all month. It’s the best Christmas song!”

Louis groaned. It was going to be a long drive to Cheshire.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE the inhuman noise I made when I saw that I had drawn you, Jacky.


End file.
